


Every Lie

by summersrage



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: For Cassian, some habits are just too hard to break.





	Every Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are my own.

The Rebellion was nothing Jyn wanted, she’d never been good at following orders, being Saw’s prodigy in the Partisans meant she was given a great deal of leeway as long as the objective was met. 

Life in the Rebellion, even the recklessness of the Path Finders, was carefully monitored. Orders were not to questioned, no matter the outcome. While the promise of a steady nutritional something or another and a safe place to rest her head was comforting, Jyn couldn’t help but feel like she was in another version of the Empire. 

Never the less, she stayed.

And she stayed for one reason: Cassian Andor. 

A special bond had formed between the two in the events leading up to Scarif and the long recovery in medbay after, they read each other in a way neither had experienced before. They were able to have a conversation with nothing more than a raise of a brow or the nod of a head. 

So Jyn stayed for Cassian, because he asked her to.

Jyn’s natural fit was in the Pathfinders but she stayed, much to Darvens dismay, in Intelligence with Cassian, her partner. 

At first, the missions were simple recon missions, occasionally using one Cassian’s alliances, Jyn acting as the oblivious trophy wife.

Soon missions became longer and soon Jyn found herself, more often than not, left on the ship while Cassian did all the heavy lifting.

…

Romantically, Jyn and Cassian’s relationship was nothing more than a spark in the night. A spark that was fed carefully as they learned each other. Learning how to let the carefully constructed walls down and allowing themselves to be vulnerable.

Things were good until they weren’t.

Cassian started staying later into the night, returning with swollen lips and the smell of another woman on his skin. 

They cried together the first night, Cassian muttering apologies and promises into her ear, his arms wrapped firmly around her. 

One mission became two missions, always returning with empty promises on his lips.

Not all of his missions involved sleeping with a mark but, it appeared, the times he did happened to be the ones Jyn accompanied him on. She pointed this out one night in the safety of their quarters, one of the rare times they were able to seek refuge in their own little world. 

His reaction was far from what she expected. 

Instead of empathy, she was met with hostility that would rival the rage he’d shown her on Eadu.

She slept alone that night. 

The fighting was being an everyday thing for them.

With every mission, Cassian retreated further into himself, wearing his spy mask 24/7 and lying to Jyn without a second thought. 

The lies. The infidelity. The fighting.

It was too much for Jyn. Yes, she’d spent her entire life fighting but those fights had a purpose, her arguments with Cassian did not.

She had hoped that Cassian would come to love her more than the Rebellion but this was not the case. 

The Rebellion was Cassian’s first and only love and she would never be anything other than second best.

Packing her meager belongings into a single bag, Jyn headed to the hanger where her promised ship and credits awaited her. The only evidence that Jyn Erso had ever been there was a single note left on Cassian’s pillow. 

“I can’t stay surrounded by every lie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was awful, I'll probably revisit this at some point as I am not super thrilled with how it turned out.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and, as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
